There goes my life
by Heythereteenagebaltimore
Summary: Tracy and Link One shot. Set to the song, There goes my life, by Kenny Chesney


Walking to his car at the end of the day, Link spotted Tracy standing near his door, leaning against it. Walking up to her he kissed her and smiled. Noticing the look on her face his smile quickly disappeared.

"Link we need to talk." The look on her eyes was pure sadness.

When she said the word talk, the tone in her voice worried him. "Okay?"

Tears were streaming down her face. "I never meant for this to happen."

Grabbing her hands tighter he looked at her "Trace, what's wrong?"

"Link. I'm pregnant."

 ** _All he could think about was I'm to young for this_**  
 ** _Got my whole life ahead_**

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly.

She nodded slowly. "Doctor just confirmed it. What are we going to do Link? We are not ready for this. What are we going to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as a lone tear slid down his cheek. "We will figure it out Trace."

 _ **Hell I'm just a kid myself**_  
 _ **How'm I gonna raise one**_

Laying back on his bed he stared at the ceiling. A knock came on the door as he dad walked inside.

"You seem really quiet at dinner tonight. I figured I would come up and check on you. You okay?" He asked out of concern for his son.

Taking a deep breath he sat up and looked at his father. "Something happened with Tracy."

"Is she okay?" His father asked genuinely. He had grown to love Tracy and would never want to see something bad happen to her.

"She's pregnant dad."

 ** _All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke_**  
 ** _So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast_**  
 ** _Oh well, those plans are long gone_**

"Pregnant?" He looked at him setting his hand on his son's shoulder.

He nodded a bit. "What am I going to do dad? I'm seventeen years old. I am not ready for this. I am not ready to be someone's father."

Mr. Larkin looked at his son. "None of us are son. We just have to live with the choices that we made and do the best that we can. I know you love her."

"More than you know dad." Link answered honestly.

"Then there is your answer. You will figure it out together. It's a lot of work but there is nothing like holding your child in your arms for the first time. You feel like everything is finally right in your life. Like you did something important. You will be okay." He hugged his son tightly.

 ** _And he said_**  
 ** _There goes my life_**  
 ** _There goes my future, my everything_**  
 ** _Might as well kiss it all good-bye_**  
 ** _There goes my life_**

"Come on Trace. Just one more push." Link helped her through.

"I... can't... do... this... Link." She cried our between breaths.

He stroked her head slowly and held onto her hand his face inches from hers. "Yes you can baby. Just one more push. That's all we need."

The cries were heard through the room and they rushed around admiring the new baby. Tears were flying and hugs were right behind. Standing over his new baby Link smiled down. Ten little fingers. Ten little toes. Perfect in every way. Giving everyone a moment with Tracy Link went outside the room. Sliding down the wall he put his head in his hands letting the tears fall. Running his fingers through his hair it all hit him. He was a dad. A dad to this perfect little life. He couldn't imagine life without this joy.

 _ **A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later**_  
 _ **That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator**_  
 _ **Oh yeah, he loves that little girl.**_

She was two now. Funny and adorable. She was a mixture of her mother and father. She was his entire world rolled into a little love. She smiled at him when he walked in the door. "Hi Daddy." She giggled and hugged his leg before climbing up into his lap. His heart was filled with so much joy. She snuggled into his and talked all about her day. Her smiled and giggles only made him laugh. He smiled over at Tracy who was just watching them knowing the exact love that he felt.

 _ **Momma's waiting to tuck her in**_  
 _ **As she stumbles up those stairs**_  
 _ **She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear**_  
 _ **Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls**_

He sat down on the steps watching her walk up them. Tracy was in the bedroom waiting for her to tuck her in. She drug her teddy bear with her. He would up there soon to tell her goodnight and give her a kiss. Link thought about the day that she told him she was pregnant and how he felt. Now his life was so full of joy from something he was so scared to have. She was his baby girl and he would give up the world for her. Once she was at the top of the steps he made his way up and watched Tracy tuck her in. His life was in that room, every part of it.

 ** _He smiles_**  
 ** _There goes my life_**  
 ** _There goes my future my everything_**  
 ** _I love you, daddy goodnight_**  
 ** _There goes my life_**

This was the day that he was dreading. His baby girl was leaving home. She was off to college. After to start a life of her own. He was so proud of her but it hurt. Hurt worse that he could have ever imagine. She was leaving Baltimore and headed to the west coast. All he wanted to take her back to the little girl that told him she loved him every night. "I love you dad." She smiled as she hugged him tightly and got inside the car.

 ** _She had that Honda loaded down_**  
 ** _With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express_**  
 ** _He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go_**  
 ** _She hugged the both and headed off to the west coast_**

He watched her drive away his hand continued to wave until he could not see her anymore. Her life just flashed before him as he took Tracy into his arms and hugged her. Eighteen years just didn't seem long enough to have her with them. He would change a million diapers just to have his baby girl back.

 _ **He cried**_  
 _ **There goes my life**_  
 _ **There goes my future, my everything**_  
 _ **I love you**_  
 _ **Baby good-bye**_

He remember back to that day. The fear he had becoming a father. Now he was fearing his daughter leaving them. He couldn't image life without her and didn't want to see her walk away. But kids they grow up. He did the same thing to his father eighteen years ago. Eighteen years ago his future changed.

 _ **There goes my life**_  
 _ **There goes my life**_  
 _ **Baby good-bye**_


End file.
